Unsanctioned Battle: Aura vs. Bolt
6:54 Ezio Editore da California:The battle begins in... : 3 : ... : 2 : ... : 1! 6:54 XBoltBladerX:Let it Rip!! 6:54 Auralightmessmore:Go shoot 6:54 Nexus360:dramatic effect 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:AND THE BEYBLADES ARE OFF 6:54 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna go to the middle! : Maintain your balanceia! 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsune lands and goes to the middle 6:54 Auralightmessmore:*serious look* e.e 6:54 Ezio Editore da California:It maintains it's balance sitting there 6:55 Auralightmessmore:Hmph 6:55 Ezio Editore da California:While Queen lands on the side, and it's blader has a serious Look 6:55 Auralightmessmore:Photon circle around 6:55 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna waite : :O : Kitsuna wait there : Wait for the moment.. 6:55 Auralightmessmore:*closes eyes and stays calm* 6:56 XBoltBladerX:*tie* ~ Welcome, Jr 2.0, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:56 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsune sits there and waits maintaining balance whiel Queen circles around the stadium 6:56 Auralightmessmore:Are you planning on attacking or what 6:56 XBoltBladerX:Are YOU planning on attacking or what : Wait a minute : I can use the snow to my advantage ~ Welcome, Kyoyagirl1021, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 6:57 Auralightmessmore:*breaths* photon go in for an attack 6:57 Ezio Editore da California:It's not snowing yet 6:57 XBoltBladerX:Oh : Kitsuna! : Use your 4d Tails : to cancel the attack : from underneath! 6:57 Ezio Editore da California:QUEEN GOES IN FOR ATTACK 6:57 Auralightmessmore:Now guard while charging towards him 6:57 Ezio Editore da California:WHILE KITSUNA ATTEMPTS TO COUNTER 6:57 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna 6:57 Ezio Editore da California:BUT PHOTON GUARDS THE ATTACK 6:57 XBoltBladerX:Use the Defense side of your Fusion Wheel : Make the attack slide down the slopes : This Wheel has two sides: A smooth and graceful side, and a hard, rough side. The smooth side which is on the left, is a curving slope that goes down. On the slope are wavy markings also helping it's purpose. If this side is attacked the other Bey can slide ride of it and take damage because of the carvings. On the right side, there is are holes going on the remaining part. Inside the holes are actually spikes that come in and out. This part can actually be deadly because when the Bey is spinning, the spikes come in and out repeatedly. Also because of the air that goes around it, it can increase in speed. When the Bey overall is spinning, the Fusion looks as though it is ghostly and spinning at thousands of speeds. 6:58 Auralightmessmore:Just counter moving 50 degreas to the left 6:58 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : get away from there 6:58 Nexus360:you didn't have to post that entire thing 6:58 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : go in for an uppercut : using thr Attack sides of your Ring : and Wheel 6:59 Auralightmessmore:Stand your ground and counter it 6:59 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA COUNTERS BY SLIDING THE ATTACK BUT THEN PHOTON MOVES 50 DEGREES : KITSUNA GOES FOR AN UPPERCUT USING THE ATTACK SIDES : BUT PHOTON EASILY WITHSTANDS THE ATTACK AND COUNTERS IT 6:59 XBoltBladerX:Use your Defensew sides : Kitsuna go to the side : and preserve stamina 7:00 Auralightmessmore:Move the opposite side and attack from there 7:00 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : Abilitiy : Shaman of Nature II: Electro Force 7:00 Ezio Editore da California:KItsuna moves and preserves stamina towards the side but Photon counters by meeting Kitsuna there 7:00 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna sends the electroshocks through itself which makes the Bey thrust rapidly with electrical shocks redirectign through it's wheel. 7:00 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna does it's ability immediately though 7:00 Auralightmessmore:Your obviously trying to wrap this thing. Up right off the bat : no way : phant wave : cancel out the ability 7:01 XBoltBladerX:Now Kitsuna! : go in for the attack! : while : her : ability : is : begin : used!! : *being 7:01 Ezio Editore da California:AND KITSUNA REDIRECTS THE ATTACK WITH ELECTRICITY BEFORE PHOTON CANCELS IT 7:01 XBoltBladerX:With the : attack : Oh 7:01 Auralightmessmore:Phantom* 7:01 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA GOES IN TO ATTACK PHOTON 7:01 XBoltBladerX:WITH 7:01 Auralightmessmore:protext yourself 7:01 XBoltBladerX:THE : ATTACK : SIDES : OF : YOUOR : RING : AND : WHEEL : USE : THE : SPIKES 7:01 Auralightmessmore:*protect 7:01 XBoltBladerX:OF 7:01 Ezio Editore da California:And Photon easily guards 7:01 XBoltBladerX:YOUR : FUSION : WHEEL : AND : PIERCE : IT 7:01 Ezio Editore da California:and Kitsuna does no damage 7:01 Nexus360:say everything in one line please 7:01 XBoltBladerX:Sorry 7:02 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna keeps trying to attack but it has no effect on Photon 7:02 XBoltBladerX:Ok 7:02 Ezio Editore da California:it's defense is too strong! 7:02 XBoltBladerX:I see what we have to do here : Kitsuna stay there : to the ide : *side : Build up energy 7:02 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna stays there to the side of the stadium 7:03 XBoltBladerX:I see EXACTLY what we have to do 7:03 Ezio Editore da California:and attempts to build up energy 7:03 Auralightmessmore:You already gave me energy to store 7:03 XBoltBladerX:k. : Wait for it Kitsuna : wait for the right moment.. 7:04 Ezio Editore da California:both beys just sitting there : shall this be a stamina battle for the whole match 7:04 Auralightmessmore:Photon attak 7:04 XBoltBladerX:NOW 7:04 Auralightmessmore:*attack 7:04 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR DEFENSE SIDES 7:05 Ezio Editore da California:PHOTON ATTACKS KITSUNA 7:05 XBoltBladerX:AND THEN SWITCH BEHIND IT : AND PUSH IT WITH FORCE 7:05 Auralightmessmore:Move 80degrees to the right swiftly 7:05 Ezio Editore da California:BUT KITSUNA EASILY BLOCKS IT THEN SWITCHES BEHIND PHOTON 7:05 XBoltBladerX:KEEP MOVING BEHIND IT : DON'T LET HER GET IN FRONT OF YOU 7:05 Auralightmessmore:Now shield Wing 7:05 Ezio Editore da California:BUT PHOTON EASILY DODGES BY MOVING TO THE RIGHT MAKING KITSUNA RUN INTO THE STADIUM WALL TAKING DAMAGE 7:05 Auralightmessmore:And stop 7:05 XBoltBladerX:Ouch Charlie 7:05 Ezio Editore da California:BUT KITSUNA DOESN'T GIVE UP AND KEEPS MOVING BEHIND PHOTON 7:06 XBoltBladerX:DON'T GET NEAR THE WALL 7:06 Ezio Editore da California:AND PHOTON USES SHIELD WING WHICH KITSUNA RUNS INTO 7:06 XBoltBladerX:. 7:06 Ezio Editore da California:Photon sits there 7:07 Auralightmessmore:*sigh* 7:07 XBoltBladerX:Is her abilitiy over yet 7:07 Ezio Editore da California:it just started.... 7:07 Auralightmessmore:It already was 7:07 Ezio Editore da California:oh 7:07 Auralightmessmore:Oh nvm them 7:07 XBoltBladerX:... 7:07 Auralightmessmore:*then 7:07 XBoltBladerX:Wait so is it over or not 7:07 Auralightmessmore:you can attack if you want : it is 7:07 Ezio Editore da California:Abilities last however long the blader wants to until it is destroyed or deactivated : And Aura deactivated : it : so yeah 7:08 Auralightmessmore:i deactivated it 7:08 XBoltBladerX:Can I activate RQuip 7:08 Ezio Editore da California:why are you asking me? 7:08 XBoltBladerX:Because you're the ref 7:08 Ezio Editore da California:does it say anywhere on the re quip page : that you need permission from the ref : to activated it? : that's like asking me "Can I attack?" 7:09 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna activate Requip : Kitsujin Shamanism 7:10 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA ACTIVATES IT'S RE QUIP 7:11 Auralightmessmore:-.- 7:11 XBoltBladerX:Kitisuna : go in 7:11 Auralightmessmore:*sits* 7:11 XBoltBladerX:and try to make contact with Queen 7:11 Ezio Editore da California:Now I see why you don't battle Bolt, this is the most unenthusiastic battle I've ever seen (facePALM) 7:11 XBoltBladerX:to try and shock her : ................. 7:11 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA GOES TO MAKE CONTACT WITH QUEEN 7:11 Auralightmessmore:You shouldn't try that bolt : Requip : shadow daggers 7:12 XBoltBladerX:Shadow Daggers are a requip made specifically for Photon being a defensive type. It can take in 2x the amount of energy and store it within the Clear Wheel. When activated, Photon becomes surrounded by various daggers made out of electricity twirling clockwise. If the opposing Bey would touch it, it would become stunned. 7:12 Ezio Editore da California:BUT OH NO QUEEN ATTEMPTS TO COUNTER WITH IT'S RE QUIP ~ XBoltBladerX has been kicked by Ezio Editore da California. ~ 7:12 Auralightmessmore:Give me more energy to store ~ Welcome, XBoltBladerX, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:12 XBoltBladerX:NOW : KITSUNA : 3RD ABILITIY : SHAMAN OF NATURE III 7:12 Auralightmessmore:Phantom wave 7:12 XBoltBladerX:GYRO DRIVE SHOCKER : NOW : GO BEHIND IT 7:13 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA AND PHOTON'S ELECTRICTY COLLIDE MAKING THEM BOUNCE OFF OF EACH OTHER 7:13 XBoltBladerX:AND : OH 7:13 Ezio Editore da California:AS KITSUNA TRIES TO DO AN ABILITY 7:13 XBoltBladerX:NVM WHAT I JUST SAID 7:13 Ezio Editore da California:PHOTON CANCELS IT : WITH IT'S ABILITY 7:13 XBoltBladerX:OH YEAHH : OH YEAHHH 7:13 Auralightmessmore:Flyoke scales 7:13 XBoltBladerX:NOT ON MY ACCOUNT : ELECTRO FORCE : I : SAID : ELECTRO FORCE 7:14 Auralightmessmore:Thanks ~ Farewell, Kyoyagirl1021, Come back any time! ~ 7:14 Ezio Editore da California:PHOTON DOES FLYOKE SCALES DECREASING KITSUNA'S ATTACK AND INCREASING HER STAMINA : Lag 7:15 XBoltBladerX:Oh 7:15 Ezio Editore da California:WHILE KITSUNA ACTIVATES ELECTRO FORCE REDIRECTING SHOCKS THROUGH IT'S WHEEL 7:15 XBoltBladerX:DO IT : DO IT! : OH YEAHH! : OH YESSSSSS 7:15 FusionXHelios5980:Oh gawd... 7:15 Nexus360:lmao 7:15 XBoltBladerX:KITSUNA 7:15 Auralightmessmore:O.o wtf 7:15 Ezio Editore da California:... : (edfacepalm) 7:16 XBoltBladerX:TRY TO DO A HARDER ATTACK 7:16 Nexus360:Bolt's too into this battle (troll) 7:16 FusionXHelios5980:I actually laughed at that. 7:16 Auralightmessmore:Activate your daggers around your spin track 7:16 XBoltBladerX:NOW 7:16 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA GOES AT PHOTON TO SHOCK PHOTON 7:16 XBoltBladerX:NOT ON MY WATCH 7:16 Auralightmessmore:sendtracks end some of that stores energy to it to go faster 7:16 XBoltBladerX:USE YOUR REQUIP : USE THE ELECTRICAL ENERGY : IN : THE : METAL : BALLS : TO : CANCEL : OUT : THE : ENERGYU 7:17 Ezio Editore da California:BUT PHOTON ACTIVATES THE SPIN TRACK 7:17 XBoltBladerX:TRANSFER ~ Welcome, King4D, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ ~ Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:17 XBoltBladerX:NOW : USE YOUR 4D TIP : YOUR TWIN TAILS : TO : TRY : TO : TRIP : IT : FROM UNDERNEATH 7:17 Auralightmessmore:Photon use your clear wheel to guard it 7:17 XBoltBladerX:FROM UNDERNEATH : BECAUSE 7:17 ChaosMonsterKing:back 7:17 XBoltBladerX:THE : TIPS : ARE : METAL!!! 7:17 Nexus360:what did I say ~ XBoltBladerX has been kicked by Ezio Editore da California. ~ 7:17 ChaosMonsterKing:my bad didnt see the battle 7:17 Nexus360:ok 7:17 Ezio Editore da California:One more and it's a ban 7:17 Auralightmessmore:Got dang it he making me lag : / ~ Welcome, XBoltBladerX, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! ~ 7:18 XBoltBladerX:This is a fierce battle!! 7:18 Ezio Editore da California:Photon easily guards blocking it taking no damage 7:18 Nexus360:as a snail 7:18 Auralightmessmore:Now counter attack 7:18 XBoltBladerX:Now : Embrace Defense : using your ring and hweel : *wheel 7:19 Auralightmessmore:Move around and attack from behind 7:19 XBoltBladerX:No : Kitsuna : keep going behind her 7:19 Auralightmessmore: using clear wheel 7:19 XBoltBladerX:Don't let her go in front of you 7:19 Auralightmessmore:You think so huh 7:19 XBoltBladerX:but don't ram her behind 7:19 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna easily guards the attack and as they both try to move around : THEY COLLIDE! 7:19 Auralightmessmore: forgot about the daggers? 7:19 XBoltBladerX:no : Use Kitsujjin Shamanism to defend 7:20 Auralightmessmore:They spin faster the more she comes in contact with another bey 7:20 XBoltBladerX:k : Use Kitsujin Shamanism to defend I said 7:20 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA TAKES DAMAGE FROM THE DAGGERS GETTING BELOW IT'S FUSION WHEEL TORN UP 7:20 Auralightmessmore:Now use those daggers to rip his bey apart 7:20 XBoltBladerX:No : Move to the side : and embrace requip 7:21 Auralightmessmore:Move to kitsujjin 7:21 XBoltBladerX:Get away from her 7:21 Auralightmessmore:Hmph 7:21 XBoltBladerX:keep moving around 7:21 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna stops attacking and moves to the side while Photon follows 7:21 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna keep it running 7:21 Ezio Editore da California:Photon easily catches up as Kitsuna cannot get away 7:21 XBoltBladerX:.. 7:22 Auralightmessmore:Destroy it 7:22 Ezio Editore da California:*looks up* : AND HERE COMES THE SNOW 7:22 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna keep racing away 7:22 Auralightmessmore:Hmm? 7:22 XBoltBladerX:YES : FINALLY 7:22 Nexus360:ice cream 7:22 XBoltBladerX:THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! : Kitsuna use the snow on the stadium floor to your advantage : channel the electric shocks 7:22 Ezio Editore da California:Photon is hitting Kitsuna like crazy as it starts to run 7:22 XBoltBladerX:throughout yourself 7:23 Ezio Editore da California:making it lose balance 7:23 XBoltBladerX:and then : melt the snow : and send the water : to Photon : making it slip! 7:23 Auralightmessmore:Forgetting about photon 7:23 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna melts the snow around it and turns it into water 7:23 Auralightmessmore:performance to : *tip 7:23 Ezio Editore da California:but since water is a conductor of electricity : KITSUNA GETS ROASTED 7:23 XBoltBladerX:. : You know what : forget this : Kitsuna use your special move : Twin Tailed Shamanism : I said 7:24 Auralightmessmore:Now photon go up the stadium ramp 7:25 Ezio Editore da California:AND KITSUNA GLOWS : KITSUNA FLOATS UP AND RELEASES SHOCKS AT PHOTON AS IT GOES UP THE RAMPS 7:25 Auralightmessmore:Now requip combine with sp : Assassin Hurricane 7:26 Ezio Editore da California:AND PHOTON FLIES INTO THE CLOUDS : Guy in Crowd: Is that a bird? 7:26 XBoltBladerX:I have more to my SP.. 7:26 Ezio Editore da California:Another Guy: Is that a frog? 7:27 Auralightmessmore:But mine is far from ending 7:27 Ezio Editore da California:You have to activate when you do the rest. Did you froget how to RPB? : ELECTIC STRIKES FOLLOW PHOTON 7:27 XBoltBladerX:k 7:27 ChaosMonsterKing:JAY-Z'S NEW ALBUM COMES OUT TMORROWWWW :D 7:27 Ezio Editore da California:AND STARTS TO SHOCK IT 7:27 Nexus360:another guy: IT'S DUCKY MOMO 7:27 Ezio Editore da California:AS SNOW HITS IT GETS ROASTED 7:27 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna 7:27 Ezio Editore da California:BUT NOW THE CLOUDS DARKEN 7:27 XBoltBladerX:now! 7:27 Ezio Editore da California:AND LIGHTNING STRIKES COME OUT AT KITSUNA 7:27 XBoltBladerX:go to middle of the stadium 7:28 Ezio Editore da California:BUT KITSUNA DROPS DOWN 7:28 XBoltBladerX:and then : summon the beast 7:28 Ezio Editore da California:AND THE BEAST APPEARS 7:28 Auralightmessmore:Photon unleash your destructive fury and send that bey tongue abyss 7:28 XBoltBladerX:and sync the magical waves : *send : To try and defend and attack 7:28 Auralightmessmore:*to the 7:28 Ezio Editore da California:THE MYSTICAL WAVES COLLIDE WITH THE TORNADO : BUT COMBINED WITH THE RE QUIP 7:28 Auralightmessmore:Suck the bey in the hurricane 7:28 Ezio Editore da California:IT BARELY BREAKS THROUGH : AND NOW IT STARTS TO SUCK KITSUNA IN 7:29 XBoltBladerX::O : Kitsuna : use your tails : on your 4d tip : to take advantage : of the winds : and slice your way out : since your tail's length as increased 7:29 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA GAINS STAMINA THROUGH THE WINDS : BUT STOPS IT'S STAMINA FROM INCREASING 7:29 Auralightmessmore:Now smash into the stadium 7:29 Ezio Editore da California:BY SLICING THROUGH IT 7:30 XBoltBladerX:now 7:30 Ezio Editore da California:PHOTON SMASHES INTO THE STADIUM 7:30 XBoltBladerX:0.0 7:30 Ezio Editore da California:*pieces of the stadium flying everywhere* 7:30 XBoltBladerX:Look out for it 7:30 Ezio Editore da California:AND RAPID WIND BREEZES FLY OUTWARDS : PUSH KITSUNA ALL AROUND : MAKING IT LOSE A LOT OF STAMINA : AND PUSHING IT INTO ROCKS 7:31 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : use your spikes : and tails 7:31 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA IS BEING BULLIED 7:31 XBoltBladerX:to defend 7:31 Auralightmessmore:Now land ontop of it 7:31 XBoltBladerX:Now 7:31 Ezio Editore da California:KItsuna cuts through the wind but as it's cutting through a rock it's it's tail knocking it off 7:31 XBoltBladerX:Quickly move to th eside : making queen drop down 7:31 Auralightmessmore:Follow it 7:31 Ezio Editore da California:AND PHOTON ATTEMPTS TO LAND ON TOP 7:31 XBoltBladerX:and then use 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:WHILE KITSUNA TRIES TO COUNTER 7:32 XBoltBladerX:Shaman of Nature III 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:AND PHOTON KEEPS FOLOWING 7:32 XBoltBladerX:Gyro Drive Shocker 7:32 Auralightmessmore:Now collide it with shield wing 7:32 XBoltBladerX:Now : use you rrequip 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA USES IT'S ABILITY 7:32 XBoltBladerX:and add extra force 7:32 Ezio Editore da California:AND PHOTON COLLIDES WITH KITSUNA WHILE USING SHIELD WING : KITSUNA TRIES TO ADD EXTRA FORCE BUT THE SHIELD JUST TAKES IT 7:32 Auralightmessmore:Use your clear wheel to guard it 7:33 Ezio Editore da California:THE SHIELD DEFLECTS KITSUNA INTO THE CRUSHED STADIUM : MAKING IT LOSE EXTREME BALANCE AND STAMINA 7:33 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : embrace Defense 7:33 Ezio Editore da California:ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THE RUBBLE 7:33 XBoltBladerX:and defend with your requip 7:33 Ezio Editore da California:PHOTON LANDS IN A CRACK LOSING BALANCE 7:34 XBoltBladerX:Now : Send rubble : flying at it : with your parts 7:34 Auralightmessmore:Move to the left for a dodge 7:34 Ezio Editore da California:KITSUNA SMASHES INTO THE RUBBLE SENDING IT AT PHOTON 7:34 XBoltBladerX:Keep sending it flying 7:34 Ezio Editore da California:BUT PHOTON TRIES TO MOVE TO THE LEFT BUT IT'S STUCK IN THE CRACK : GETTING HIT : AND KNOCKED OUT 7:35 XBoltBladerX:out... 7:35 Auralightmessmore:Stand your ground photon 7:35 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna's constant hitting of the rubble destroys it's parts! 7:35 XBoltBladerX:[ my parts? ] 7:35 Ezio Editore da California:[ yes you hit the rubble with it's parts ] 7:35 XBoltBladerX:Recoil :O : Kitsuna stop that 7:36 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna loses stamina and balance immensely now dragging against the stadium ground : Photon sits there standing ground for a next attack 7:36 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : get to the side : and then : preserve staminat 7:36 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna moves to the side and preserves the little stamina it has lef : left* : snow constantly falls on Photon : if it doesn't move it will be burried 7:37 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna 7:37 Auralightmessmore:*sits* : Now just move then 7:37 Ezio Editore da California:Photon moves making a path through the snow : as it fills back up : and the stadium is full of snow now 7:38 Nexus360:finish him off -3- 7:38 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna sits there and is also almost burried : as it rubs through the snow : AND the ground : it spins very slowly 7:38 XBoltBladerX:Kitsuna : get out of there : jump up 7:38 Auralightmessmore:He : *hmph 7:38 Ezio Editore da California:Kitsuna tries to jump but due to it's slow spin : and it's effort : it dies out 7:38 Auralightmessmore:now flyoke scales 7:38 XBoltBladerX:ok 7:39 Ezio Editore da California:and stops spinning 7:39 XBoltBladerX:oh well 7:39 Ezio Editore da California:and the snow burries it Category:Battles